The invention relates to a brake disk/hub combination with a disk/hub connection for connecting a brake disk with a brake disk hub, having the following constructive design. The brake disk has support elements on its inner periphery; the brake disk hub is provided with cams on the outer periphery; intermediate elements are distributed in the peripheral direction radially between the brake disk hub and the brake disk, which intermediate elements project into intermediate spaces extending between the cams and the supporting element in the peripheral direction and thus ensure a transmission of the braking torque from the brake disk to the brake disk hub. The invention also relates to the designs of the intermediate elements for a brake disk/hub combination.
A brake disk with the characteristics of the above-mentioned type—thus, an internally ventilated brake disk having two friction rings with the pertaining brake disk hub—is known from German patent document DE 195 44 559 C1. In the case of this brake disk, for connecting the brake disk with the brake disk hub, intermediate elements are provided for torque and force transmission from the cams of the brake disk hub to the supporting elements of the brake disk which can be fastened on the cams of the brake disk hub, for example, by bolts. In this case, on the one hand, the cams of the brake disk hub engage in the intermediate elements and, on the other hand, the intermediate elements engage in the supporting elements, so that a reliable torque transmission from the brake disk to the brake disk hub is ensured in both rotating directions.
The brake disk of German patent document DE 195 44 559 C1 has been found successful per se, but a further simplified mounting with low manufacturing and material costs is desirable. With respect to the mounting, a screwed connection susceptible to rust is to be avoided. It is an object of the present invention to solve this problem by providing particularly advantageous intermediate elements.
The invention solves this problem by means of the present invention.
In contrast to the prior art of the above-mentioned type, the intermediate elements according to the invention are essentially strip-shaped (or I-shaped), L-shaped or T-shaped, and/or at least the sections of the intermediate elements projecting into the intermediate spaces are constructed to be folded—preferably in a V-shape. Preferably, the intermediate elements are axially secured at least on one side by a retaining ring or other equivalent measures, such as a collar section of the brake disk hub.
Because of their simple geometry, the strip-shaped intermediate elements are extremely easy to produce. They are, for example, punched out of a steel plate and, if possible, are rebent only once corresponding to their geometry. When used in particular together with the idea of a retaining ring securement, (thus by a retaining ring engaging in a groove of the brake disk hub), the intermediate elements permit an extremely simple mounting. The retaining ring securement also ensures in a simple manner an axial fixing of the intermediate elements as well as of the brake disk on the brake disk hub.
When constructed as an L-shaped or T-shaped element, the strip section projecting into the gap, in each case, takes over the function of a thermal conduction barrier. As a result of the base sections of the L or of the T, a respective defined axial fit of the intermediate elements is also achieved in a simple manner.
The basic principle of the folding of the intermediate elements results in an additional temperature barrier. The folding therefore contributes decisively to minimizing the heat transition between the brake disk hub and the brake disk.
If, in addition, the folded sections of the intermediate elements are elastically prestressed, the principle of the folding in conjunction with the elasticity of the intermediate elements results in the surprising double function of a thermal conduction barrier and a better compensation of the measurement tolerances between the brake disk and the brake disk hub.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the thermal transition in the intermediate gap expediently can be further reduced by an additional surface coating and/or an additional insulating layer in the area of the intermediate gap.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, a retaining ring securement is implemented on both sides of the brake disk. In this case, optionally all sections of the intermediate elements projecting from the intermediate space between the cams and the supporting elements can be eliminated.
In addition, for reducing the thermal conductivity and for ensuring a good force transmission between the brake disk and the brake disk hub, it is expedient for the intermediate elements to consist of a pressure resistant material, which has a lower thermal conductivity than the brake disk.
According to another particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the strip-shaped intermediate elements are constructed as formed sheet metal parts, which can be produced in a particularly uncomplicated and cost-effective manner. The intermediate elements could be made of stainless steel.
If the intermediate elements are held by means of a retaining ring arrangement only on one side, the intermediate elements are advantageously provided in one of their end areas in each case with a projection or an elastic snap nose designed for engaging/reaching-behind a recess. An undercut or groove on the brake disk nub interacts with the snap nose, whereby the intermediate elements are axially secured in one direction by the projection and in the other direction by the projections, particularly the snap nose.
As an alternative, the intermediate elements are axial secured in both axial directions in a constructively simple manner by a surrounding retaining ring, which is guided through grooves in the cams of the brake disk hub and through grooves or recesses of the intermediate elements.
According to another preferred embodiment, at least one of the cams of the brake disk hub is provided with a radially outward-projecting collar which axially secures the brake disk toward one side when it is placed on the brake disk hub. The collar interacts with an attachment of the brake disk, which is formed by a step on the inner periphery of the brake disk. Even after an extended operation under high stress, it will still be easily possible to demount the brake disk from the wheel hub. Furthermore, the axial fastening devices “collar at the cam” and “stepped inner periphery of the brake disk” can be shaped out during the manufacturing of the brake disk hub and the brake disk, so that separate fastening devices are eliminated at least for one of the two axial directions. The at least one collar is therefore preferably molded in one piece to the axial end areas of the cams.
Additional advantageous variants of the invention are described herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.